


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Y'all

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas in Boone County, F/M, Parent Clyde Logan, Reylogan Christmas Fluff, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Christmas in Boone County means that Clyde gets to be a big softie, and Rey reaps all the benefits!Set 7 years after RDMH.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday - if you celebrate - that is. Everyone needs a little Christmas Reylogan fluff in their lives, right? I hope you all enjoy this sweet little offering.

Clyde let out a frustrated huff before blowing a stray strand of hair off his forehead. “We gotta be missin’ some parts or somethin’,” he complained, looking over at Rey, who was sitting in the middle of their living room floor surrounded by presents, wrapping paper and tape.

Rey looked up, the tip of her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she tried to hold the seam of the wrapping paper together on the toy she was wrapping, all while struggling to get a piece of tape out of the dispenser. “I can take a look at it after I get this wrapped for Savannah,” Rey remarked. She had always been better at putting things together - since marrying Clyde, she had spent many weekends under the hood of various cars and trucks with Jimmy and Mellie, doing tune ups and oil changes as well as other repairs.

Clyde went back to scowling at the parts he had laid out, mumbling under his breath about how he wished their son had asked for a simple present, instead of something they had to assemble. Rey just smiled and shook her head, going back to work on wrapping. Even after all these years, Clyde still doubted himself in situations like this. 

Thankfully, Rey knew that no matter what, Clyde would find a way to get it done. He and Jimmy had just finished an addition to their house, adding on an extra bedroom, as well as an office so that she could work from home. Since making the decision to leave the Sheriff’s department to start a business as a security consultant, Rey had been working from their kitchen table - which proved difficult sometimes with a toddler and an active six-year-old trying to grab her attention. The serenity of having an actual office, where she could close her door and let the kids go to their Dad for issues while she worked, was a blessing in and of itself.

“Sonuvabitch! This thing here ain’t goin’ on right, Rey, darlin’... yer better at this stuff than I am.” Clyde looked at her, frustration clearly visible in his chocolate eyes. Chuckling, Rey stood, one hand going to her slightly thick belly to rub as she went to Clyde.

They had found out a month ago that they were expecting again - and, like he had done twice before - Clyde was already an overly doting husband. Placing a large hand over her stomach, he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before pulling away and pointing to the parts he had laid out on the living room floor. “I think they gave us extra parts or somethin’. It ain’t comin’ together for me, and it’s gotta be perfect for our Sammy boy.”

“Let me take a look at it. I have most everything wrapped… do you want to get the kids stockings stuffed while I have a look?” Clyde nodded, giving her a tired smile as he went to work stuffing small gifts, candy and fruit into the stockings Rey and Mellie had made for their children. Rey chuckled as she quickly found the part Clyde had been looking for, looking over everything before setting to work.

Their son, Sammy, had been asking for a bicycle for months now, and Santa was going to deliver. He was also going to deliver the baby dolls and play kitchen that their three-year-old daughter, Savannah had been asking for. She and Clyde made sure that their children had magical Christmases, ones that she had only dreamed of, and his parents didn’t have the money to provide to them growing up. Rey hummed along to the music on the radio, giggling as a song came on and she remembered what had happened a week ago.

“Mommy… bruda’s singin’ that song again and I told ‘im to stop!” Rey and Clyde had exchanged a glance as Clyde navigated them towards home after a get together at Jimmy and Sylvie’s house. Sammy had a Christmas concert coming up, and he had proudly exclaimed to them that he got to be the Christmas Tree in the play they were doing during it. Rey and Mellie, of course, had made him a costume, and Sammy had been walking around singing the songs they would be performing ever since.

“What’s fleas knobby da, Mommy? Dat’s what Sammy is singin’...” Savannah asked with all the seriousness she could muster from where she was strapped into her car seat behind Rey.

“Yer dumb, Vannah, it’s not fleas knobby da, it’s Feliz Navidad!” Sammy crowed with laughter as his sister burst into tears. “It’s Spanish for Merry Christmas!”

“Samuel James Logan, you apologize to your sister right this instant!” Rey half turned in her seat to look at their oldest child, and Clyde let one side of his lips twitch upwards in a half smile. Their kids both had the same sass their Momma did, and Clyde could only hope their new baby had that same sass in them.

“I’m sorry, Vannah…” Sammy said, reaching out to grab his little sister’s hand. “I’ll let you play your video first when we get home, okay?” Savannah nodded, sniffling once more, and Rey looked over at her husband, giving him a smile.

Life was good.

When they fell into bed an hour later at three in the morning, they knew the next day was going to be both hectic, exhausting… and magical, and they didn’t want it any other way.

They woke to squealing three hours later, and as Clyde let out a low groan, covering his eyes with his arm as their bedroom door swung open to admit their kids, who scrambled onto the bed, yelling that Santa had come. Rey grinned and leaned over, planting a kiss to her husband’s lips before rolling out of bed. “I’ll make coffee, and then breakfast,” chuckling as Clyde groaned and nodded.

“A whole pot for me, then another for ya,” he mumbled as Savannah pushed him with a tiny hand.

“Daddy! Santa came! Santa came!” she squealed, and Clyde put a smile on his face as he reached out and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

“Did he now? Well, sweet dumplin’, I guess we’d better go eat some breakfast, so that way we can see what he brought ya. Ya think he got ya what ya wanted fer bein’ a good girl, or did he leave ya an ole lump a coal fer bein’ naughty?”

“Presents!” Savannah shouted, and Clyde rolled out of bed laughing at the excitement in his baby girl’s eyes.

Four hours later found both their children fast asleep under the Christmas tree, clutching their favorite gifts in their hands as they slept. Rey was just finishing up gathering all the remnants of wrapping paper and tidying up the living room, when she felt her husband twirl her around to face him gently, his lips meeting hers.

When he pulled away, he wore the half-smirk that she found so sexy, even after seven years of marriage. “Seems like Santa Clyde mighta left his beautiful bride somethin’ behind the tree,” he drawled, and Rey eyed him for a moment before searching behind the tree. They had exchanged gifts the night before, and Rey had cried when Clyde presented her with a beautiful hammered silver pendant on a chain bearing the map coordinates of the police station where they had first met. She had given him some books he had wanted, which was all he had asked for. Her man was hard to buy for, because he told everyone who asked that he had everything he needed in his family and his bar.

“A-ha!” Rey exclaimed, spotting a package tucked into the branches of the tree. Clyde chuckled as she emerged from behind the tree, carefully stepping over their sleeping children and making her way to where he sat in a chair. Sliding onto his lap, Rey kissed him soundly on the lips before pulling away to smile at him.

“Sneaky Santa Clyde, hiding more presents like this…” Clyde just shrugged, a flush coloring his face as he watched his wife rip the wrapping paper off her gift. He had to have Sadie help him wrap Rey’s presents, and his now sixteen-year-old niece had assured him that Rey would love everything he had gotten her.

Pulling a notebook from the wrapping paper, Rey eyed it for a moment before unfolding a piece of paper that was resting on top of it. After reading it, tears sprang into her eyes as she half-turned to look at her husband. “You named a star after me?”

Clyde simply nodded before reaching up and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “It don’t even come close ta shinin’ as bright as ya do, but I thought it was fittin’ ta have yer name. We can even try findin’ it with our telescope out back if ya want.”

Rey nodded, tears shining in her eyes as she looked back down at her gift, opening the cover of the leather bound notebook and letting tears flow again.

“I been workin’ on that since the day after last Christmas, ya see. Every day I wrote in it, just talkin’ about the things I love about ya, or writin’ ya little love letters. I just want ya to know how much ya mean ta me, darlin’. Yer my world… my everythin’... and I don’t want ya ta ever doubt that.”

Rey sniffled, thumbing through the notebook for a moment as she let the tears fall from her eyes. She was truly blessed to have a man like Clyde in her life.

Turning on his lap so she was straddling him, Rey planted a kiss on his lips before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. “I love you, Clyde. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, darlin’,” Clyde murmured, knowing that as long as they had each other - they had everything they needed.


End file.
